


His dear Lucy

by Tearsforthefallen



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Death, Flynn’s POV, Get ready for the feels, I Don't Even Know, I cried while writing this, Regret, Suicide, Wow this is deep, first draft, i did NOT edit this, is an ageless body, just saying, sensitive topics, the sea, this fiscally hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsforthefallen/pseuds/Tearsforthefallen
Summary: He didn’t want to do it. He had to. For her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	His dear Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap. This is some deep shit. Well the best of my writing comes when I’m falling asleep. 
> 
> I wondered what went through Garcia’s head in the Christmas miracle. 
> 
> I do have anther idea that won’t go away so you’ll probably see that soon. 
> 
> Anyway....  
> Have fun with the feels. ( there are many)

He didn’t want to do it. He had to. She couldn’t be happy if he was around and her happiness meant everything to him. 

He would give anything just to see her smile again. Whisper reassuring words to him. Tell him that everything’s going to be okay. To hear her laugh. 

His mind’s made up. He’ll do it. For her. So she can be happy. 

He takes a picture out of his pocket. It’s them. The last dinner they had together when everyone was still there. 

He’d been happier than he’d been in a long, long time. She’s sitting next to him, smiling at the camera. Her arm slung over his shoulders in a casual manner. As if she’s been doing it for years. 

He smiles, recalling one of the most precious of his memories. He imprints her face, her features into his mind. It’ll be the last time he sees her. Forever. His smile fades as a piercing pain shoots through his head. 

He only has a limited amount of time left. He’ll do it and send the ship back. Without him. It’s better this way. He keeps repeating it like it will become the truth if he says it enough times. 

The next few minutes pass in a blur. Filled with pain. Mentally and physically. The shots ring out. A sound marking a change in history. A change of fate. A sound marking the death of one and the life of another. 

He stumbles away. His mind set on one thing. Home. Even though it’s not his home anymore, his family lives there. One last time. He could do it. Push through the pain. 

The Lifeboat jumps. Leaving a man behind. Dooming him to a fate fit for no one. 

The salty sea breeze plays with his hair. It caresses his face. His swollen skin. A motherly touch. As if it knows. The sand is everywhere. Shoes. Socks. Pants. He doesn’t care. He can’t. 

He’s numb.

The only thing he feels is the pain and the cold glass pressing up against his forehead. Not even a day ago, he had felt a heartbeat along with the familiar press. Not anymore. He’s all alone. 

He watches a man he barely recognises. Happy. No cares in the world. Naive. Stupid. If only he had been more careful back then. He could’ve prevented all of this. 

He can’t take it anymore. He pushes himself off and stumbles away. One foot in front of the other. 

The pain is almost unbearable. Almost. Cold water lapse at his feet. Soaking through shoes, socks and pants. 

He lets himself fall. A cough shakes his body. He covers his mouth. Liquid. Sticky. 

He brings his hand back down. Dark red blood stains his hand. It’s almost time. His breathing is laboured. Heavy. 

His thoughts, simple and clear. He closes his eyes and lays down. The crashing of the waves lulling him into a forever kind of sleep. As the darkness takes it’s hold, his thoughts drift to her. 

The way she smiled at him in that bar, listening to Robert Johnson. Her adorable bedhead. The night they spent on the couch. In silence but expressing things anyway. Things neither of them really understood.

His last thoughts are of her. 

His dear Lucy.


End file.
